Photograph
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi moved to America when he was 18 but when he finds some old pictures he realizes all he left behind. will he return home? Or is he happy with his new life?


Hey guys new story yay!

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in the middle of his living room, with his high school pictures spread out all around him. He was twenty-five years old now and was currently sitting in his house in New York city. He woke up this morning after having a dream about his old friends and sat down and spred his pictures out all over the floor. He really did miss his friends, but after Yami left his grandpa got sick and Tea got a new boyfriend, and Yugi left and came to America when he turned eighteen. But just this morning he got a horrible pain in his heart and sat down to reminisce on better days.<p>

Yugi was never the best behaved boy in his high school years. He was hardly ever at school a full week, he was in jail at least four times and he lost his innocence when he was seventeen. After Yami showed up Yugi calmed down a little bit because every time he went to do something Yami would say 'Yugi think about your actions before you do this' and he would usually stop, but after Yami had left he went back to his old ways.

He picked up a picture of their trip to the lake when they were all sixteen. To Joey it was their first legal road trip, since they had all gotten their license. Tea's dad took the picture, they were all bent over with their arms linked together with huge smiles. Even Kaiba and Mokuba were with them on the trip, but of course Mokuba had more fun than Kaiba did. Joey was the only one without a smile because his face was scrunched up in disgust at the frog on his head. Yugi let out a small laugh and set it aside and picked up another.

This one was him and his parents in front of the game shop, his grandpa was in it too with a huge smile on his face. Yugi smiled at the picture before he let the tears flow down his face. Was his grandfather even alive right now? He asked himself. He put that aside to and picked up another one.

This one was of him, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik leaning against the wall of the old arcade. The police used to tell them they needed a new place to hang out but they never run them out. They wasted all the money they made at that place, but it was always worth it in Yugi's eyes.

The next one he picked up was his graduation picture, they were standing in front of Domino high, wearing their cap and gowns. It was everyone, Joey, Seto, Mia, Serenity, Ryou, Malik, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and even Heba, his twin brother was in it.

Yugi picked up the last one and let a few more tears fall to the floor. It was Yami, or Atem. He had had his own body before he left and Yugi took a picture of him before he left. He was smiling and leaning against the tomb's stone wall. He loved this picture even though he cried every time he looked at it.

Yugi leaned up against the couch and thought about all the good times he had with his friends. The time he and Tea had wanted to have their first kiss and decided to kiss each other. All the time he snuck out of the house to go to one of Joey and Tristan's parties. All the times he looked out the back door to see his friends running up the street waving their arms at him.

Yugi got up and ran to his bedroom, throwing cloths into a suitcase and packing everything else into boxes. He called the airport and got a flight the next day.

* * *

><p>Two days later Yugi was in his limo on the way to the game shop. He drove sown the familiar streets with a smile on his face, and then spotted the game shop. He saw tea walking in holding the hand of a blonde four year old boy. Yugi's eyes widened and he jumped out the truck and ran up to the door.<p>

The last time he walked these doors his grandpa was sick, and yugi was a trouble making boy but now he is taller, smarter, and happier. Maybe his friends are too.

Yugi pushed the door open and walked in. the shop was empty but he could hear laughing from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and stopped at the living room door looking in.

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Malik, Ryou, Mia, Heba, Serenity, and duke was sitting in the living room with his grandfather. Yugi looked at how happy they were and frowned, 'maybe their happy without me' he whispered with a frown. He looked back in to see Serenity holding Seto's hand with a little girl on his lap. Tea had a little boy sitting beside her and a little girl was in Tristan's lap, they too were holding hands. Joey was sitting back with his arm around Mia's shoulders, Malik was holding Ryou's hand, and Heba had a boy that looked just like Yami sitting beside him with an arm around him.

"Tea why so sad honey?" Tristan said with a concerned look on his face. She gave a sad smile and kissed her son's head, "it's just we aren't the full group anymore without Yugi, and I just wish he knew about Yami and Atem" she said with another smile.

Yugi took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall and smiled at his friends. "I'm home" he whispered with a laugh. All his friends got up out of their seats and ran over to him giving him hugs and saying 'Yugi we missed you' 'where you been the last six years?' and 'Yugi where were you?'.

* * *

><p>After his friends stopped suffocating him they sat him down and demanded him to tell them what he had been doing for the last six years. He smiled at them and explained how he started a band, toured America, and everything up to his decision to come home.<p>

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind before they began chanting 'sing, Sing' yugi smiled and stood up.

"I wrote this on the way home in the jet". He took another deep breath again before he began to sing.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Tea's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

Yugi looked at his friends stunned faces for a second before they burst out in applause. "Great Yugi!" they aud as they got up and hugged him. Heba took the longest and pulled his boyfriend over to him and introduced him. "Yugi, this is my boyfriend Atemu" Yugi smiled at him and then looked at Tea. "Umm Tea, you said something about Yami" Her face blanked for a second before she tunred to Tristan and whispered something in his ear before she turned back around and smiled at him. "yugi, yami came back to earth two years ago with his twin brother" she said all in one breath. Yugi stared at her before he shook his head. "Well where is he?"

Tea opened her mouth to say something but another voice answered instead.

"I'm right here aibou" Yugi spun around to see Yami leaning up against the door frame with a smile on his face.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed before he ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. Yami wrapped his arms around yugi to, but he didn't have to bend down because now Yugi was as tall as him.

Yugi let go and looked Yami in the eyes, "yep now I'm home" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Hey guys review and tell me what you think. If you think I should continue it I have some more ideas for it. And for those of you who wants an update on 'did you ever love me?' I'm working on it right now it should be up by next weekend. :)<p> 


End file.
